


Cherry Blossoms

by dansexistentialcrisispose



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansexistentialcrisispose/pseuds/dansexistentialcrisispose
Summary: Phil has a surprise for Dan. It starts with a surprise trip to Japan. This is in Dan's perspective. Phil has a special question for Dan.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
We are in our london apartment getting ready to go on a trip. Phil yells from the kitchen impatiently “Dan, come on, Hurry or we will miss our flight!”. I manage to yell back “One minute…...Were did you put my phone charger?”. “It is by the couch Daniel, come on.”. I love it when Phil calls me by my full first name, I still gets butterflies in my stomach when I see Phil. Just like the day we met. Has it already been more than six years? Jesus i’m so in love with him.  
We get into the car that will take us to the airport and I lay my head on Phil’s shoulder and fall asleep with his arms around me. I wake to him gently shaking me awake. He says “Come on love we are here.” I sleepily help get our stuff out of the car and stumble towards the entrance of the airport with Phil. I don’t even know where we are going, Phil said it was a surprise. I am very nervous to see what Phil has planned.  
Okay we are in out seats on the plane and I am aware of where we are heading and we are going to Japan!!! Yay! Phil is still being very quiet like he usually does when he is keeping a secret. My poor Philly looks nervous he is chewing his lip and bouncing his knee. I lean across the armrest and say “ Phil you are going to chew that lip right off, what’s bothering you?”. He said “ Nothing i’m fine, you should get some sleep. We have to meet Mimei and Duncan at the airport soon.” I mumbled that it would be nice to see them again as I drifted back to sleep with Phil’s hand in mine.  
I wake up about six hours later so Phil softly snoring with his hair covering his eyes. I gently brush his hair back and snuggle up beside him and go back to sleep. The next time I wake is to phil asking if I wanted to watch a movie with him. I say “sure, what do you want to watch?”. He pulls his phone out and a pair of earbuds and some tissues. “We are watching the Fault In Our Stars.”. He knows it makes me cry, hence the tissues. We watch the movie and yes I bawl my eyes out. And now the plane is dipping towards the ground. We are here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
We are off the plane and there are Mimei and Duncan looking excited and happy. We walk over and we all hug. Ah, I missed this place. We get outside and they walk us to this sushi place me and Phil love and they just left us there. Well, I thought they were going to hang out with us. It is night and it is so beautiful. The sushi was great and now we are walking around looking at everything around us. Phil leads me to our hotel.   
We are very jet lagged so we shower and go straight to bed. Phil says to me “Sleep well Danny, big day tomorrow.” I answer my cuddling closer to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He cuddles me closer to his chest and kisses the top of my head. And that is how we fall asleep.  
I wake up to Phil bustling around the room getting things ready for the day. He sees that i’m awake and comes over to the bed, kisses me, and say “Good Morning Dan. Can you get ready real quick, we can go down to breakfast once you’re ready. I mumble “okay.” sleepily and get dressed in my pastel pink shirt and blue jeans that Phil had laid out for me.   
I come out of the bathroom having my teeth brushed and ready to go. Phil walks over, puts his hands on my waist and kisses me until i’m dizzy. His voice is rough when he says “ You look amazing. Do you want to skip breakfast?”. I nod quickly biting my lip. He kisses me again guiding me towards the bed. He kisses my forehead, my nose, my lips, my neck, and makes a trail of kisses across my collar bone. I gasp when he gets to my neck. He pulls my shirt over my head and throws it behind him. I do the same to him while he is fumbling with his belt. He gets his pants off then gets mine off. He pushes me down on the bed kissing me, making my head spin. I mumble “ I love you Phil.” he stops kissing my collar bone to say “I’ve loved you for a long time Dan.” then he moves fluidly into me and we are silently moving together. I don’t know where I end and he begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this is my first piece.


End file.
